2009 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers
PWI has published its list of the top 500 professional wrestlers each year since 1991 in an annual special edition magazine called the PWI 500, this is the 2009 list. 1-50 :1. Triple H :2. Chris Jericho :3. John Cena :4. Edge :5. Randy Orton :6. Nigel McGuinness :7. Hiroshi Tanahashi :8. CM Punk :9. Sting :10. Ultimo Guerrero :11. The Undertaker :12. Kurt Angle :13. Jeff Hardy :14. Shawn Michaels :15. Keiji Muto :16. Batista :17. Tyler Black :18. Jack Swagger :19. A.J. Styles :20. Matt Hardy :21. Jeff Jarrett :22. Blue Demon Jr. :23. Austin Aries :24. Shinsuke Nakamura :25. The Big Show :26. Rey Mysterio Jr. :27. Bryan Danielson :28. Christian :29. Samoa Joe :30. Suicide :31. Shelton Benjamin :32. Alex Shelley :33. MVP :34. Mick Foley :35. Kofi Kingston :36. Mistico :37. Kane :38. Booker T :39. Mesias :40. Jerry Lynn :41. William Regal :42. Jun Akiyama :43. Brother Ray :44. Ted DiBiase Jr. :45. Mark Henry :46. John Morrison :47. Finlay :48. Cody Rhodes :49. Brother Devon :50. Jimmy Jacobs 51-100 :51. Adam Pearce :52. Chris Sabin :53. Vladimir Kozlov :54. Kensuke Sasaki :55. Robert Roode :56. The Miz :57. Dr. Wagner Jr. :58. Daniels :59. James Storm :60. Yoshihiro Takayama :61. Roderick Strong :62. Brian Kendrick :63. Evan Bourne :64. Carlito :65. Yuji Nagata :66. Hernandez :67. Claudio Castagnoli :68. Rhino :69. Manabu Nakanishi :70. Chris Hero :71. Scott Steiner :72. Eric Young :73. Tyson Kidd :74. KENTA :75. Chessman :76. Primo :77. Davey Richards :78. Eric Escobar :79. Homicide :80. R-Truth :81. Jay Briscoe :82. Hirooki Goto :83. Jay Lethal :84. Steve Corino :85. Sheik Abdul Bashir :86. Matt Morgan :87. Mike Knox :88. Dos Caras Jr. :89. Brent Albright :90. JTG :91. Naomichi Marufuji :92. Eddie Edwards :93. Consequences Creed :94. Sheamus :95. Shad Gaspard :96. Abyss :97. Santino Marella :98. Tyson Dux :99. Blue Panther :100. Takeshi Morishima 101-150 :101. Umaga :102. Petey Williams :103. Tiger Mask IV :104. Tommy Dreamer :105. Kevin Nash :106. Rhett Titus :107. Mark Briscoe :108. Negro Casas :109. La Parka :110. Averno :111. Minoru Suzuki :112. Kevin Steen :113. Dolph Ziggler :114. CIMA :115. Bison Smith :116. Chavo Guerrero Jr. :117. Necro Butcher :118. The Great Khali :119. Kaz Hayashi :120. Go Shiozaki :121. Cibernetico :122. Charlie Haas :123. Paul Burchill :124. Marco Corleone :125. Drew McIntyre :126. Jamie Noble :127. Erick Stevens :128. Naruki Doi :129. Ricky Ortiz :130. D.H. Smith :131. Delirious :132. Suwama :133. Joe Doering :134. Doug Williams :135. Martin Stone :136. Perro Aguayo Jr. :137. Pac :138. Festus :139. Hiroyoshi Tenzan :140. Joe E. Legend :141. Rocky Romero :142. Ezekiel Jackson :143. Zorro :144. Masato Tanaka :145. Alex Koslov :146. Shingo Takagi :147. Konnan :148. Hector Garza :149. Sonjay Dutt :150. Sim Snuka 151-200 :151. Kiyoshi :152. Jethro Holiday :153. Amazing Red :154. Giant Bernard :155. Ray Gonzalez :156. Tyler Reks :157. Afa Jr. :158. Orlando Colon :159. Johnny Curtis :160. Volador Jr. :161. Tetsuya Naito :162. Paul London :163. El Generico :164. Idol Stevens :165. Jesse :166. Yujiro :167. Jack Evans :168. Cody Deaner :169. Jimmy Wang Yang :170. El Elegido :171. Kenta Kobashi :172. Juventud :173. Brutus Magnus :174. Tommy Diablo :175. Joey Ryan :176. Rob Eckos :177. Matt Cross :178. Drake Younger :179. Human Tornado :180. Goldust :181. Jimmy Rave :182. D.J. Gabriel :183. Atlantis :184. Devon Storm :185. Kizarny :186. Chuck Taylor :187. Billy Bax :188. Shannon Moore :189. Rick Fuller :190. Curt Hawkins :191. La Sombra :192. Sebastian Slater :193. Hurricane Helms :194. Sami Callihan :195. Lance Archer :196. Trik Davis :197. Teddy Hart :198. Kaval :199. Zack Ryder :200. Shawn Spears 201-250 :201. D-Lo Brown :202. Kenny King :203. Ruckus :204. Shinjiro Otani :205. Tomko :206. B-Boy :207. Alan Stone :208. Mr. Mac :209. Mike DiBiase II :210. Christopher Gray :211. Satoshi Kojima :212. 2 Cold Scorpio :213. Vampiro :214. Karl Anderson :215. Chad Collyer :216. Tommy Taylor :217. Nick Gage :218. Brodie Lee :219. Yo****atsu :220. Super Crazy :221. Joe Hennig :222. Scott Lost :223. Mike Mondo :224. Zodiac :225. Rory McAllister :226. Katsuhiko Nakajima :227. Rey Bucanero :228. El Hijo del Santo :229. Matt Jackson :230. Rob Terry :231. Ryouji Sai :232. Robbie McAllister :233. Zokre :234. Daisuke Sekimoto :235. Nick Jackson :236. Dark Ozz :237. Stevie Richards :238. Colt Cabana :239. Phil Shatter :240. Kid Kash :241. Chicky Starr :242. Taiyo Kea :243. Jason Hades :244. Milano Collection A.T. :245. B.J. :246. Ricky Reyes :247. Mike Quackenbush :248. Pepper Parks :249. Lince Dorado :250. Jason Blade 251-300 :251. Johnny Devine :252. Bam Neely :253. Gran Akuma :254. Electroshock :255. El Bronco :256. Al Snow :257. Eddie Kingston :258. Nicho :259. Ace Steele :260. Johnny Kashmere :261. Helios :262. Riki Chōshū :263. Mr. Niebla :264. Icarus :265. Hallowicked :266. Christian York :267. Osamu Nishimura :268. Texano Jr. :269. Ikuto Hidaka :270. Aden Chambers :271. Josh Prohibition :272. Tommy Suede :273. Sangre Azteca :274. Cobian :275. Ricky Landell :276. Chase Del Monte :277. Brain Damage :278. Josh Daniels :279. Matt Logan :280. Bobby Fish :281. Brandon Cutler :282. Masaaki Mochizuki :283. Shocker :284. Glen Osbourne :285. C.W. Anderson :286. Francisco Ciatso :287. Deranged :288. Bryan Logan :289. UltraMantis Black :290. A.J Istria :291. Dustin Cutler :292. Shane Sewell :293. Dylan Klein :294. Arrick Andrews :295. Acid Jazz :296. Sterling James Keenan :297. Togi Makabe :298. El Comandante :299. Toru Yano :300. Ryan Braddock 301-350 :301. Tommy Thunda :302. Grizzly Redwood :303. Vin Gerard :304. Cute Kip :305. Hurricane Castillo Jr. :306. APOC :307. Silver King :308. Danny Doring :309. Brett DiBiase :310. Nate Webb :311. Truitt Fields :312. Prince Mustafa Ali :313. Vaughn Lilas :314. Jigsaw :315. Jushin Thunder Liger :316. Andy Douglas :317. Mike Reed :318. Kenny Omega :319. Dysfunction :320. J.D. Maverick :321. Shark Boy :322. Mahoney :323. King V :324. Ric Converse :325. Brad Attitude :326. Dal Knox :327. Mike Kruel :328. Chase Stevens :329. Super Hentai :330. Sean Waltman :331. Arik Cannon :332. Thunder :333. Pat Buck :334. The Atomic Dogg :335. Lightning :336. “JAG” Hartley Jackson :337. Yoshinobu Kanemaru :338. Kahagas :339. Tank Toland :340. Maverick Darsow :341. BxB Hulk :342. Tim Donst :343. Damien Slater :344. Jalil Salaam :345. Obie Cartel :346. Michael Elgin :347. Flash Flanagan :348. Max Bauer :349. Bobby Dempsey :350. Ethan Page 351-400 :351. Joe Lider :352. 2 Dope :353. Victor Jovica :354. Steve Boz :355. Amasis :356. T.J. Perkins :357. Ophidian :358. Qeenan Creed :359. The Boogeyman :360. The Bruiser :361. Mason Childs :362. La Mascara :363. Keith Walker :364. Mad Man Pondo :365. Val Venis :366. Nicky Benz :367. Kafu :368. Alex Arion :369. Cheech :370. Falah :371. Lance Cade :372. David Young :373. Sal Rinauro :374. Ace Rockwell :375. Rasche Brown :376. Shiima Xion :377. Sabian :378. Chasyn Rance :379. Asylum :380. Cloudy :381. Sexxxy Eddy :382. B.G. James :383. G.Q. Gallo :384. Trent Acid :385. Egotistico Fantastico :386. Dan Eckos :387. Antonio Thomas :388. Jim Duggan :389. Matt Burns :390 Kung Funaki :391. Nate Bash :392. Kevin Grace :393. Chris Masters :394. Danny Daniels :395. Ryan McBride :396. Sabu :397. Zaquary Springate II :398. John McChesney :399. Jerry Lawler :400. Benjamin Sailer 401-450 :401. Darin Corbin :402. Greg Spitz :403. Iceberg :404. Sean Royal :405. Phil Atlas :406. Leslie Leatherman :407. Mark Mercedes :408. Kirby Mack :409. Brad Martin :410. Colin Delaney :411. Ryan Cruz :412. Jonny Puma :413. Vance Nevada :414. Freak Nastty :415. Robin Knightwing :416. T.J. Mack :417. The Stro :418. Frederick of Hollywood :419. Conrad Kennedy III :420. Zach Gowen :421. Joey Knight :422. Big Rocco :423. Tommy Trouble :424. The Sheik :425. Grim Reefer :426. Andrew Ryker :427. Silas Young :428. Kory Chavis :429. Brandon Thomaselli :430. Papadon :431. King Kaluha :432. Jon Davis :433. Jake O'Reilly :434. John E. Bravo :435. Azriel :436. Havok :437. Micah Taylor :438. Sally Boy :439. Hiram Tua :440. Jon Bolen :441. Pinkie Sanchez :442. Jimmy Olsen :443. Z-Barr :444. Jeremy Wyatt :445. Brandon Espinosa :446. Brandon Locke :447. Angel :448. Xtremo :449. Tim Storm :450. Danny Havoc 451-500 :451. Trent Beretta :452. Slim J :453. Chance Prophet :454. Wildside :455. Sean Davis :456. Way Cool :457. Corporal Robinson :458. Tony Kozina :459. Prince Nana :460. Eric Everlast :461. Ron Falco :462. Jon Cutler :463. Phil Davis :464. Igotta Brewski :465. Byron Saxton :466. Robby Starr :467. Cha Cha Chance :468. Ken Steel :469. Mega :470. Jamie Jay :471. Jon Moxley :472. Hook Bomberry :473. Johnny Dynamo :474. Dan Maff :475. Shawn Christopher :476. Donovan Ruddick :477. Luke Hawx :478. Romeo Roselli :479. Navajo Warrior :480. Mastiff :481. J.T. Flash :482. Mike Sydal :483. Josef Von Schmidt :484. Chris Lexxus :485. Gordon P. Samsonite :486. Notorious T.I.D. :487. Strangler Diego Corleone :488. Ryback :489. Peter B. Beautiful :490. Bobby Sanford :491. Marc Mandrake :492. Larry Zbyszko :493. Brian Jennings :494. “Bad Boy” Barry Hardy :495. Matt Boyce :496. Crazzy Steve :497. Matt Riviera :498. Mikal Judas :499. Lawman Williams :500. Shockwave the Robot External Links * Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) 500 for 2009 Category:PWI 500